Maybe This is Danger, Maybe This is Something Else
by Carol-Insane
Summary: After the events of TDKR Bianca just wants to start a new life, be happy. But everything comes crushing down when Shawn decides to return to his old ways... And to make matters worse someone from her old life returns, someone she knows far too well. Past male!Selina/fem!Bruce, eventual Bane/fem!Bruce. Rated M for later chapters. (On Hiatus)
1. The Visit

They´re not sure how it ended like that, but one thing they´re sure was how it started.

It was about almost eight months after the events of Gotham City´s hostage problem, Batwoman and Bianca Wayne were dead – though only one of them was mostly missed – and now she went by a different name. Martha Smith was her new name now. And like Shawn had wanted, his whole criminal history was deleted. Everything was off the record.

He also went by a different name now, Richard, he said to her; told her that he always liked the sound of it, made him seem more… charismatic. She laughed and didn´t ask any further questions.

They started a new life together, first they moved to Italy; Bianca remembered what Alfred had told her: _"__I went to Florence, there's this cafe, on the banks of the Arno. Every fine evening, I'd sit there and order a Fernet Branca. I had this fantasy, that I would look across the tables and I'd see you there, with a husband or a wife and maybe a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me, nor me to you. But we'd both know that you'd made it, that you were happy."_

And she did just that, she went to that cafe and waited for him to show up – every morning. And when he finally did she smiled at him and he at her, he could finally see how happy she was. At least at that time she was.

After that they went to another country, France, Paris to be exact. Shawn told her that he always wanted to live there, that there was that kind of glamorous to it. And of course she laughed again and kissed him on the lips.

When they first arrived there they got a cheap apartment. Nothing too big or fancy but was enough for the both of them – at least that´s what she thought. She spent the happiest times there, she was finally free from being Batwoman, and she could finally enjoy life without being the eccentric billionaire – she could finally be just _herself. _

She and Shawn would have breakfast in bed, sometimes lunch and dinner in a restaurant near the Eifel Tower, but most days they mostly spent time in their little apartment. Their bodies were naked and close to each other, she would feel pleasure from his touches and kisses, she could love someone without being afraid they would get caught between the bullet storms. But one day, everything changed.

She remembers it well, it was a sunny morning when she woke up earlier before Shawn – most times he would wake her up with a prepared breakfast – but today she decided to surprise him. Now, she wasn´t a great cook and she knew it, so she thought it was best to go and buy some cake before she started a fire or something of the matter. That´s when she saw it, when she got out of one of the bakeries near her apartment she saw the newspapers. When she saw the title she almost dropped the food, "Cat Burglar Robes Jewelry Store", she knew that Shawn was the culprit.

She confronted him about it, and he tried to excuse himself, saying it was a one only time thing – and she believe him… Till it happened again. She confronted him, and this time he didn´t excuse himself, he fought back her arguments.

-Do you want to live in this sorry excuse of a house forever? Don´t you want bigger things? Better clothes? Better food? – he actually put his hands in her shoulders, like he was trying to console her. – We can have a better life, Bianca! Can´t you see the possibilities that you and I can have? Think of the luxury again, don´t you want it back?

She stepped back, getting his hands off of her. – No, I like it this way! I like this simple life we have, I don´t want better things… I don´t want the luxury… I want _you,_ I want us to live a normal life.

Shawn stayed quiet for a moment, before he laughed. – Well, maybe I don´t want a _simple_ life! Maybe I´ve had enough of it, maybe I want something bigger! I wasn´t like you, I wasn´t born in a golden crib, I had to steal to get fucking food in my mouth!... And then you say you want a normal life, you don´t know what a _normal_ life is, you never had one!

Bianca listened to his words, they were meant to hurt and she knew it. – And when you have the bigger life that you want, what then? Will you stop stealing? Of course not! You don´t want just a bigger life, you want a thrilling seeking one! You´ll never going to stop! – when she finished Shawn didn´t know what to say. After a few minutes of silence Bianca decided to speak again. – This… _Us…_ It isn´t going to work, is it? We were never meant to work out. – and then one thing lead to another and Shawn packed his bags and left the house. They didn´t even say goodbye or anything, she just sat on one of the kitchen chairs and watched him pack and slam the door behind him, she cried to sleep that night.

It was almost one week after what happened when he appeared, she woke up on the middle night – a nightmare woke her up – and she headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. And that´s when she saw him, it was dark, she didn´t have any of the lights on, but the gigantic and muscular male figure stood out from the rest of the living room shadows. She paralyzed, not sure who this man was and what he wanted. After a few seconds she opened her mouth.

-Who are you? – she asked in a calm tone, even if – for some strange reason – she was terrified out of her mind. – What are you doing in my house?

The man took a slow and small step towards her. - You really don´t remember me, Ms. Wayne? – the husky and muttered voice gave him away, she knew exactly who he was.

-B-Bane… - she was now completely scared out of her mind, she didn´t care if he could hear the stutter in her voice, she was _that_ scared. – But you... You were dead! I saw it… - she backed away when he took another step.

-You only saw me being thrown against the wall, you never checked my pulse. But I have to say, when that cat thief took the trigger I was surprised, I never knew that such a weak man could take me down.

-Don´t talk about him like that! – she shouted, which wasn´t a really smart choice.

-Oh, so you defend the thief… I wonder if he would do the same. – she could see his eyes gazing at her, he didn´t blink once. – But I´m sure if that bike wasn´t in that situation I would have crushed him with my bare hands. You know very well how that felt like, didn´t you, Ms. Wayne?

-Don´t you dare him hurt him! – she shouted again. She laughed inside; this was quite hilarious, even after he left her she would still defend him like this. She also wondered if he would do the same to her. – I won´t hesitate in hurting you if you do.

Bane´s chuckle scared Bianca more, but she stayed her ground. – You think you can hurt me? I thought we already went over this. You remember what happened, don´t you?

And she remembered it, she remembered it well. – I wasn´t exactly well when we had our little fight, but that changed. I remember having a good go at you when I came back, or did you forget?

His eyes changed, something was more feral in them. – I do remember… But you haven´t had killed me if you had chance, that was always your _weakness_, Ms. Wayne. You never could taint your hands like that, you never could do the… _necessary evil. _– he took another step forward, he was almost too close from her. – And you betrayed the man who believed in you because of the same reason. You couldn´t kill one criminal… Not even an entire city filled with them.

-There were good people on that city, there still is! – she then realized how close they were, he could snap her neck at any second now. – If you´re going to kill me, just do it! Don´t prologue the inevitable… - Bane stayed quiet, but she could feel his thumb pressing against her neck. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly, she knew what was coming. He would press his whole hand against her neck and then snap it, she was waiting for her death. She trembled slightly when she felt his thumb going up and down, almost softly caressing it… Bianca was scared, why was he prolonging this? Did he enjoy seeing her completely frightened before delivering the last blow? After all he was put through she guessed he would probably make her suffer till death… But there was no torture just… taunting.

She gasped when that thumb stopped moving, she then felt it going away from her neck. She opened her eyes quickly, she saw that Bane was very close to her, if they were the same height their faces would have been inches from each other, but he was much taller than she was. His eyes looked down at her, even if it was all but darkness she could see his blue eyes piercing through hers.

Bianca almost flinched when he moved his hand again, but this time his thumb was placed over her bottom lip, softly caressing it. He didn´t say anything the whole time, and Bianca started to get worried, why was he doing this? Why didn´t he just kill her?

-Stop stalking and do it. – she said in a low voice, she wanted this to end. She wanted him to stop taunting her.

After her few words he quickly took his thumb from her lip, it was almost like he didn´t even realize what he was doing, that Bianca´s words pushed him to reality. He stepped back and turned around. – This won´t be the last time you´ve seen of me, Ms. Wayne. We´ll speak again. – and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Bianca fell to the ground, her back going up against the wall, she tried to make sense of what just happened. Bane was alive and now… She didn´t know what he wanted, she thought he wanted to kill her, but after his actions… She didn´t know what to think.

* * *

**So, another fic with fem!Bruce and Bane!... I just love this ship so much, I will go down with it.**

**But anyways, thanks for reading. **

**Also, this is a **_**sequel-ish**_** from my other fic "Pain and Emptiness", some people requested that I would do more of them so… Here we are! Stay tuned for other chapters! Oh, and yes, Bianca is bisexual, the whole love triangle with Rachel? That happened. **


	2. Two Can Play the Same Game

After that night Bianca was more careful, she always locked the door and windows, though she knew if he wanted to get in to her apartment he would kick the door down easily, it was useless what she was doing. But it somehow made her feel safer.

She didn´t leave the house either, the fear of seeing him waiting outside was too much for her to dare to take a chance. But her food supply was starting to go slim…

One night, about three days after the incident, Bane visited her again. He had knocked on her door, she hesitantly reached for it, afraid what he might do if she let him in. He had sensed this and spoke up.

–If you don´t open it, I´ll just force it. Please don´t make things difficult, Ms. Wayne. – she took a deep breath and opened it, her eyes just stared at his for the longest time. When she finally pulled herself together she got out of his way, he walked in and started to look around the apartment. He seemed like he was studying it. – What a… _nice_ apartment you´ve got, it´s definitely much more different than your old mansion. – he slowly turned to her, his eyes staring at hers. – Did the thief enjoy his stay?

Bianca glared at him, her anger started to boil. – What happened with me and Shawn has nothing to do with us! So, why don´t you just drop it? – she then thought to herself, `_How did he knew Shawn had been here?´._ – How… How did you know he was here? How did you know he had stayed with me? – her voice started to get louder and louder. – Tell me! How did you know? Were you spying on me, was that it? Were you waiting for the right occasion to fucking snap my neck? – Bane eye´s showed surprise, he didn´t think she would stand up to him after what happened. He thought she would have stayed quiet, but he was wrong. – Answer me! I got the right to know what you´ve been doing, I´ve got…

-You´ve got the right? – he interrupted and took a step towards her. – You think after you betrayed my mentor, ruined my plans and killed… - his voice seemed to crack at the end of it. – Talia, my friend… You think after all of this you deserve to know what I´ve been doing? No, Ms. Wayne, you do not! – Bane approached her further, every sentence he told was another step he took, by the end of it Bianca was up against the door. Her eyes showed fear but not once she cried or whimpered, she would not die a coward. – You deserve a lot less than that.

She smiled sadly and looked up at him. – I don´t regret it. I don´t regret doing the things I had to do, to save Gotham… I really don´t, so if you´re looking for an apology you should look somewhere else! – she was ready for him to kill her after what she had just said. She was ready for his rage to appear and squash her body like he did last time. – Come on, do it! Kill me! Isn´t that what you want?

Bane stared at her, his hands weren´t moving, his body either. He just stared at her, and she didn´t move an inch either. She just waited for the final blow, but it never happened. He just backed away. – You have great spirit in you, such a shame you wasted it on a damned city. The League of Shadows would have been greater if you had been a part of it. But alas, you poor judgment prevented you from that same greatness. – he turned around, moving slowly around the small room. – Despite all of your poor actions I do not wish to kill you, Ms. Wayne. No… What would that serve me?

-I thought you sought vengeance. – she almost slapped herself for saying that, she shouldn´t give him any reasons to kill her!

His head turned around slowly, his eyes glaring at her. – Vengeance… No, I do not seek vengeance… Vengeance would be impossible anyway, if I wished to exact vengeance, death would not be suitable for you, Ms. Wayne. I would throw you to the same pit and watch you rot, but since you crawled up last time I do not think that would go my way.

His words frightened her but she stayed calm, at least he wouldn´t kill her… At least that. – Then why are you here? If you´re not here to kill me… Why then?

The mask was covering his mouth but Bianca was sure that he was smirking. – To chat, of course. – Bianca rolled her eyes, _`Yeah, right.´,_ she thought. – You should sit, Ms. Wayne. You look rather tired.

-I prefer to stand, thank you.

Bane slowly sat on the couch, his eyes fixated on hers. – I _insist._– the emphasizes on the last word made Bianca follow his command, she didn´t want to risk having a broken neck. Even if he did say he wouldn´t kill her she didn´t trust him. – See? Don´t you feel more comfortable?

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch; she was only one seat away from him, that didn´t made her more comfortable at all. – Not really. – she put her hands together, trying to understand this bizarre situation. Should she say something else? She wanted to know why he was here, how did he survive… What did he _want._

Bane must have heard her thoughts because he spoke first. – Is there any sort of question you would like to ask me, _Bianca?_

The pronunciation of her name made her stare at him, her anger started to rise again. – Yes, I would like to ask you a few questions. First off, how in the hell did you survive that gun shot? That could go through walls!

-Oh, _that._ – he said almost like it was a boring topic. – You remember the reason behind my mask, don´t you?

-Yes, I remember. – she remembered that conversation all too well. – But what does that got to do with anything?

-You see, the doctor that fixed me after I saved Talia was... He thought he could both save me and invent a whole new man altogether. But as you can see it didn´t go so well. – he gestured to the mask. – He used a drug called _Venom_, I was the only one who survived his experiment, `a success´ he said. It gave me inhuman strength, a great power… But it also gave me great pain. – Bane´s voice was starting to get lower as he spoke. - I needed that drug or the pain would come back, I got addicted to it. So much so that the only thing I could think of was when was the next dose… Fortunately I was able to wean off of it, it took me several months and a lot of concentration but… I managed it.

-So, the strength that the doctor gave you… It makes you almost immortal? – she let out a nervous laugh, of course he would have survived that shot. He could survive almost everything.

Bane seemed almost surprised with her laugh, he didn´t expect that. – No, I don´t think I am immortal, Ms. Wayne. I still gain bruises and scratches… I guess I´m just hard to kill.

-But the mask… The mask that Ra´s made for you… You still feel pain, don´t you? – Her words sounded almost sympathetic, that for a moment, she almost seemed to care.

-Yes. – he answered immediately, like it didn´t bother him. – Even if I had overcome the addiction the pain still lingered, not as painful as before, but it was still there.

-So… The mask takes away the pain?

-Not all of it, even with the help of Ra´s Al Ghul this mask doesn´t take it all away. But it helps, most of it is gone.

-But you still feel pain. – she stated. – All that time you… You always felt pain. – she wasn´t sure why she was so upset about this. But the idea of a man, even Bane, always living with _pain..._– I´m sorry.

-I do not need your pity, Ms. Wayne. I have dealt with this for a long time, I do not need for you to hold my hand.

-It´s not pity! – she said in a loud voice. – I would never pity _you._

-Why thank you, Ms. Wayne. – Bane sounded almost amused. – I will take that as a compliment.

-Take it as you wish. – she glanced at the floor. – Second question then… How did you know Shawn was with me? Were you spying on me?

-That´s actually two questions, Ms. Wayne.

-Answer them anyway. – she said in a calm tone, but she was visible angry by this point.

-Very well. – he said in a amusing tone. – I knew the cat burglar was with you because, _somehow,_ his record was wiped clean.

-He could have gotten it from Daggett, that didn´t mean…

-We both know that man didn´t have it, please don´t treat me like a fool.

-Still, that didn´t mean he stayed with me this whole time. He´s not here, as you can see.

-I know he´s not here. – he leaned more into the couch. – He left ten days ago, if I´m not mistaken.

Bianca froze, so he was indeed spying on her. – So I was right… How long?

-I found you three weeks ago. You´re a very hard woman to find, I was about to give up… But then the thief couldn´t help himself, could he?

She bitted her lip, those words hurt. – Yes, he couldn´t…

-Must have been hard for you, putting your trust into him and then having it crushed.

-Shut up. – she said in a low voice. – You don´t know how our relationship was, don´t dare speak like you do! – along the way she got up and walked a little far from Bane. – You didn´t know him!

Bane´s eyes followed her every move, but he did not move his seat. Instead he just said these words. – You loved him. – it wasn´t a question, it was a statement.

Bianca let out a nervous chuckle and leaned against the wall, staring at Bane. – Don´t pity me.

-I don´t pity you. – his eyes seemed to smile. – I would never pity a woman like _you._

She smiled lightly at their conversation – at the repeat – it seemed almost natural. – Thank you, Bane. I also take that as a compliment.

-You should, it _is_.- he seemed delightful to watch her smile, Bianca wondered about that, but she thought it was best not to ask why.

-How did you manage to fly to Paris? How did you even escape the police?

She heard him snorted. – Like the police could catch me, Ms. Wayne… After realizing that the plan had failed I decided to hide. My men were either dead or arrested, and there was still the wound that your thief left on me.

-I thought that…

-Just because I´m alive it does not mean it didn´t leave a mark, Ms. Wayne. The shot hit me pretty bad, and I needed to recover. So, I stayed hidden, got myself together. And when I thought the wound was cured enough I went to search for you, there was still some money that I could use and there are several of teleportation's that don´t call much attention.

-You searched for me? I thought I made my death seem believable.

-You could have fooled everyone else, Ms. Wayne. But you never could fool me.

-Still, how did you know I was alive?

Bane stayed silent for a few moments, like he was thinking it through as well. – I just did. – he lift himself from the couch and walked towards her, step by step, like he always did.

-Now what? – she asked calmly when he stood up. – You found me but you don´t want me killed so… What now?

Bane stopped when he was about one step closer to her, he seemed thoughtful - like he wasn´t sure either. And then he just stared at her, Bianca couldn´t stop wondering what was he thinking, what would he do to her now that he wouldn´t kill her, what could he do… What did he want?

–This was a nice chat, Ms. Wayne. I will come by again, you can also go outside if you want, there´s nothing to fear. I won´t kill you.

-There are worse things than death. – she said sharply, her eyes challenging his. That´s when he quickly placed a hand on her neck, not squeezing it or pressing it, the hand was just there. Perhaps it was a warning, perhaps it was to scare her, either way the hand just stayed there for the longest time she could remember. And his eyes never left hers. She didn´t scream or whimper, she kept quiet and waited for his next action. He told her he wouldn´t kill her, so there was nothing to worry about… unless he was lying.

-I _know_. – he said in a low voice, breaking the silence that was between them. – But _you_ don´t, so don´t talk like you do. – he let go of her neck and turned away, heading towards the door. – And I won´t do those things either, Ms. Wayne, if you were wondering. – and then he opened the door and walked out.

After watching him leave Bianca went straight to her bedroom, her mind was rushing million miles a minute, her pulse was starting to get faster and she could swear she could hear her heartbeat getting louder and louder. What was she going to do? Bane said he wouldn´t kill her, or do other things by that matter, but it was still dangerous being around him. He was the man who broke her, after all.

But she couldn´t just _leave,_ she didn´t have enough money for that anymore, and there was that adrenaline rush. She didn´t feel that since… Since_Batwoman._

-What are you thinking, Bianca? – she mumbled to herself and went to the bathroom, she needed a cold shower.

The next morning she got up early – probably because she didn´t sleep all too well – and went to the supermarket. Bane had promised her he would not hurt her if she went outside, so there was nothing to fear… However, she couldn´t help but always look over her shoulder, she had the feeling she was being watched, perhaps it was just in her head, or perhaps Bane was watching her closely.

She quickly bought the food that she needed and went straight home, which it was a shame, Paris looked beautiful that day. Bianca locked the door and sighed deeply over her own paranoia, _`You need to relax.´,_ she thought and grabbed a glass and a bottle of red wine. She smiled sadly, Shawn had bought her that bottle, said they would only open it on a special occasion.

-Now is such as good as any occasion, I guess. – she said and opened it, pouring a little to the glass. She took a sip and went to the small balcony, enjoying the view that she had. The apartment might be not all that much but at least the view was wonderful. Her mind drifted to old memories, good memories, with Shawn. She remembered how he used to say how Paris looked beautiful_, "…But not as beautiful as you are, not even Paris can win against you.",_ he told her and kissed her softly, his hand drifting lower and lower, his smile was just like the Cheshire Cat.

Her moans when she felt his hand playing around below made him chuckle loudly, _"Do you like that,_Batty?", but those memories were soon interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She pulled herself together and opened, the face that appeared before her was no longer a shock.

-Bane. – she said calmly. – What are you doing here?

-Visiting. – he said in a amusing tone. – Can I come in?

-If I say no, will you go away?

-Ah, Ms. Wayne, I think we both know I will come in a way or another, don´t we? – she could swear he was smirking behind that mask. – Now, which way will it be, it´s entirely up to you.

Bianca sighed and turned around, going to the balcony again. – Please close the door.

-Certainly. – he said and entered, closing the door carefully. He glanced at the bottle of wine that was open in the kitchen. – Isn´t it too early to drink, Ms. Wayne?

-I´m not an alcoholic, Bane. – she said, not looking away from the view. – And I thought you only came out at night, what changed your mind?

He chuckled lightly. – I think bats are the only ones that come out at night, Ms. Wayne. – she did not turn around, but that comment bugged her, it was a reminder of who she used to be. – What made you open that bottle?

Bianca stayed silent for a moment, she wondered if she should say the truth… Everything was already messed up, it wouldn´t do much harm. – You did. – this time she did turn around.

-I did? – he made a surprised face, but she knew he was just playing around. – My, I had no idea… Do I make you that stressful?

-Yes. – she said and took a sip from her glass. – What do you want?

-Nothing, like I said I was just visiting.

-_**Bullshit.**_ – she said and came closer. – You don´t want to kill or torture me, but there must be a reason why you´re here! If it isn´t vengeance then what is it?

His eyes turned cold, it brought her back to the time she was first brought to that black pit that she crawled up from, those cold eyes that just stared at her, those eyes that she could not understand.

–I would appreciate if you didn´t use that kind of language on me, Ms. Wayne. It does not suit you.

-God, you sound just like Alfred! – she said and took another sip, walking away from him. She did not like those cold eyes.

-Then he is a wise man. – he said and followed her, slowly though, like he was in control of the situation. – Does he know that you´re still alive? I imagine that it would be extremely painful for him if he didn´t, you were like his own child, were you not?

Bianca got to the kitchen and put down the glass. – Why do you even want to know?

-I just do. – he said coldly. – Now, does he, or not?

-I swear if you´re going to hurt him I´ll…

-I will not hurt that man, Ms. Wayne. Don´t think so little of me. – he said as he came closer. – Now, please answer me.

She glanced angrily at him, she wanted to curse at him, perhaps even beat him up, but she knew if she tried it would only go downhill. So, she just calmly sat on a chair and answered his question. – He does, I found him on Italy, he knows I´m alive.

Bane stayed silent for a moment. – I´m glad. He probably would have blamed himself for your death otherwise. – then he slowly went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. He took a book from his jacket and started to read, that confused Bianca to say the least.

-What are you doing? – she asked when she saw his actions. – Aren´t you going to leave?

-Why? I feel very comfortable right now, I do not wish to leave. – he said calmly as he flipped a page.

She sighed angrily. – You´re just doing this to piss me off, aren´t you?

He glanced at her, again she could swear he was smirking. – Why would you ever say that?

Bianca´s face turned to complete anger, _`How dare he just walk in here and act like it´s his own house? That… God! I swear I will…´,_ she calmed herself when she thought of something. Two could play this game. She grabbed her glass of wine and went to sit next to him, she turned on the small TV and watched some of the french channels.

-What are you doing? – he asked, confused with her actions.

She took a sip from her glass. – Watching TV, I´m in the mood for that.

Bane rolled his eyes. – Can you please lower the sound, I´m trying to read.

-No. – she said smiling. – I´m very comfortable with how the sound is, I think I´m going to just leave it like this. – she glanced at him. – Why? Does that bother you?

Bane looked at her eyes, he knew what she was doing, and he was stubborn to quit too. – No, not at all. Please, watch, I´ll just stay here and read. Does that bother you?

She smirked. – Why would that ever bother me? – and turned to the screen, slightly turning the sound up.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys like it! And hope it doesn´t suck that bad. I´ll be working on chapter 3 as soon as I can.**

**And there was also a hint of my other fic, "Pain and Emptiness", who ever guesses what it is gets a free cookie!**

**And sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there, English is not my first language and sometimes I think my Word is broken or something. ****Sorry!**


	3. Message from the Author (Please Read)

Hey, guys.

I´m sorry if I hadn't updated in... six months? Yeah, that´s about right…

I´m fine, nothing happened to me or anything, I just… I kind lost inspiration on this story, sometimes it would come back and I would try and write the third chapter, but it would either turn into shit or I couldn´t finish it.

I´m not sure if I´ll ever come back to this story, it depends if my muse will come back or not.

I´m very glad it got this many followers and that people like it, I thank you all for that, but I don´t think I´m going to finish it any time soon.

This story will be on a hiatus until further notice.

I´m sorry if I disappointed you, I understand if you stop reading my stories.


End file.
